


The Sancoeur And Barbeau Ex-Superhero Support Club

by thescuttlebugg



Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Copycat Epilogue, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Former Superheroes Talk Smack And Gossip, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Unreliable memory, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg
Summary: “I cannot believe you got akumatized over adifferent Ladybug,” Nathalie says witheringly over monthly brunch at the same cafe they used to end every patrol on the roof of all those years ago. She is as perfectly put together as always, neatly pressed and polished. Theo tries, honestly, but he’s not sure he doesn’t still have warehouse grit in his jacket from last week.“I missed you!” he says guiltily. “You’ve been so busy lately!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to clean up some of the [original meta](http://thescuttlebugg.tumblr.com/tagged/nathaliebug-and-theo-noir/chrono) this AU was based on, both as a minor relaxing project for myself and to provide “Five Minutes” with some tidier and more easily-accessible backstory. This particular little bit is a slightly expanded version of the original post that grew into all the rest of this.

“I cannot believe you got akumatized over a _different Ladybug_ ,” Nathalie says witheringly over monthly brunch at the same cafe they used to end every patrol on the roof of all those years ago. She is as perfectly put together as always, neatly pressed and polished. Theo tries, honestly, but he’s not sure he doesn’t still have warehouse grit in his jacket from last week. 

“I missed you!” he says guiltily. “You’ve been so busy lately!” 

“She’s a teenager, Theo,” Nathalie says flatly. “ _We_ were teenagers, weren’t we?” 

“. . . errrrgh,” Theo says, wincing. “I didn’t think about that.” 

Well. It was more that he’d sort of . . . _forgotten_ , maybe. He _knows_ that kwami magic makes it hard to recognize Miraculous wielders and he knows that same magic deliberately blurs important details like age and facial features and build and the like in people’s minds--even people with photographs and --and he _definitely_ knows he’d been fourteen the day he’d opened that box and Plagg had popped out demanding fed. Just the day of the unveiling, waiting to see her, waiting for _Ladybug_ again, he’d just . . . forgotten. 

Forgotten which Ladybug he was waiting for, maybe. 

But hell if he’s admitting _that_. 

He’d also made Chat Noir shorter when he’d made the statue--or maybe made Ladybug taller? The height difference _they'd_ had, not the one their successors did. And he was _never_ admitting _that_. 

“ _This_ is part of why we’re taking a break–” Nathalie starts with an exasperated sigh, and Theo bristles reflexively. 

“–why you _dumped me_ –” he cuts her off with, eyes narrowing. 

“–taking a _break_ , Theo–” she cuts _him_ off with, own eyes narrowing in return. 

“– _dumped_ me, Nathalie–” 

“You just got _akumatized_ into _Chat Noir_! Of all people!” Nathalie explodes, slamming her tea down to the table and glaring darkly at him. It’s the most emotion Theo’s seen out of her since this “break” started, and she wasn’t showing all that much before it. He wonders if she was worried about him, and feels nauseous over wondering. Before, he wouldn’t have had to. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are Hawk Moth didn’t dig deep enough to figure you out?! Or _me_?!” 

“Well it’s not like you’re still Ladybug, you wouldn’t really be at–” Theo tries, wincing again anyway at the thought, and Nathalie’s glare darkens. 

“That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t _fire_ me, Theo!” she snaps. Theo blinks. Blinks again. 

He heard that wrong, right? 

“Wait, what,” he says blankly, and for once _Nathalie_ is the one to wince. 

“. . . so remember how I said we had to talk?” 

“NATHALIE I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR _FIVE MINUTES_ WHAT DID YOU _DO_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://thescuttlebugg.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
